Northern Reaches of Hong Kong
The Northern Reaches lies in the mountainous rural area of the Hong Kong FEZ. It is a buffer zone between the Hong Kong sprawl and the Cantonese sprawl of Shenzhen. Idyllic small mountain villages decorate the landscape and people live how they have for centuries. Family clans populate these villages, and earn their living through farming and fishing. Yeun Long Yeun Long serves as the supply point between hungry Hong kongers and fields of the north. Rice paddies and soybean farms produce most of the food gathered locally, so you can eat real food throughout the Hong Kong area, not that artificially engineered byproducts of the soy. Old tradition and superstition run wild here among the villagers as they grow their crops. Corporate presence has crept into the area, as Aztechnology is trying to build up mycoprotein farms in the marshlands, with the intent to expand soy paste food production. Locals have still yet to accept foreign ventures and business. Tolo Harbor Complex North of the Hong Kong Island and east of the Northern reaches lies the Tolo Harbor Complex. It serves as a complex for the biggest nautical corporate security force in the area, consisted by the Evo NavTech. The security force also serves as the military force in the Hong Kong Bay area and nearby waterways. The Tolo Harbor is the headquarters of the Hong Kong's Marine Authority and the Hong Kong Special Police Force. This includes both the Ares and Evo forces, combining the area into one big military base. Sha Tin Nearest to the primary waterways, and the first area of the harbor complex, is the town of Sha Tin. Through the middle of the town runs the enormous Shing Mun Canal. The town is a mixed bag of different descents as owners of housing, transportation (mainly boats), outposts and locations are translated in at least three majors languages: English, Chinese and Russian. As Evo NavTech runs most of the business in here, drones of all sorts, manned and unmanned military vehicle skim up and down the canal, and the activity in the drydocks is bustling. The town also caters for the needs of military personnel on shore-leave, so the atmosphere and outlooks are gritty, dirty, rough and rusty. Tai Po North of the Evo held Sha Tin locates the Tai Po, also known as Arestown. Knight Errant holds most of the largest and the most influential security force in the Hong Kong Area, the Hong Kong Police Force. Thus Tai Po has been turned into the base of operations for Ares's police and special forces. Military drones, assault vehicles and Firewatch teams among lighter security outfits roam the area and train for the inevitable. Ares seems to be a staple on the public image, as it has rooted its necessity in the peace-keeping in the major Hong Kong City area. Sabotage attacks by the 9x9 group have justified the massive defense budget Ares has and the use of big calibre equipment. Category:Hong Kong Category:Districts Category:Ares Category:Aztechnology Category:Evolution Category:HKPF